conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Federation of Rusmarkaryan States (F.R.S)
History of the Federation of Rusmarkaryan States Early Independence - declared independence in 1898 . The Imperialistic government of Rusmarkarya is only a mask , the Senate is the puppeteer and the Emperor is just a puppet . However , during the formation and declaration from Lithuanian's and into independence was really done and formed by the Imperial council , a group of 12 men who lead ?nd advice the country in all issues of state or abroad . On the onset of the 1919 Finnish , Polish - Soviet war or the winter war , the Rusmarkaryan state sent 25 armored carriers and 250 men to the Russian cause . Inevitably , the Russians lost the war , but the Rusmarkaryans won the friendship of the Russians . All men were unhurt , and all vehicles , except for 1 that was burned by a molotov bomb in the engine compartment .During the 1930s , the economy of Rusmarkarya rose very quickly through their gold kaviar , and their luscious pink vodka , from peaches of delight and the hardiest potatoes . These were the cream and the crop of the Rusmarkaryan exports , however , the main bulk of their exports were steel , copper , zinc , iron and coal . The gold and silver extracted form the mines are circulated throughout the islands through the government as a middleman . World War 2 The second world war drew a savage revolt throughtout the islands , killing a thousands before the Imperal Council could get to a conclusion . In the end , Rusmarkarya imported German Tiger 2's , Tigers , Vk. designs , and exported steel to pay . However , Rusmarkarya remained a neutral county throughout the first 5 years of the war . Dring 1944 , Rusmarkarya was invaded by a small commando force of German forces , asking the Imperial Council to sign a pact with the reich , in exchage for a military base in Rusmarkarya and 10 tons of gold given by Germany . The ten commandos' heads were mounted one at a time in the plaza of Rusmark , serving as a reminder that Rusmarkarya is neutral and will stay that way for ;the rest of the war . At the end of world war 2 , Rusmarkarya had 37 Tiger 2's , 56 Tigers , 125 Vk. 3001 D's made through plans and a serving fleet of 5 destroyersand 5 amphibious assault landing carriers , each with capacityof 13 tanks . Cold War Era By 1960 , Rusmarkarya had designed a Tiger 3 from the basis of the Tiger 2 , invulnerable to even an IS-3 . Rusmarkarya had by then assembled 20 Tiger 3's to add to refurbished WW2 era Tigers . Their fleet had grown to 20 landing craft and 1 battlecarrier with 12 F4's , and 6 Tomcat devilbombers . The Rusmarkaryan army by now had become a respectable force of 300,000 men . The Rusmarkaryan's were the first country to introduce prostitutes as camp entertainers . It is said that almost 100 prostitutes served the Praetorian Guard alone . Rusmark - Latvestonian War In the onset of the Latvestonian war in 1978 , 300,000 men were alloted to take Estonia , along with 20 Tiger 2's , 30 Tigers , 50 Vk. 3001 D's , all the newly produced Vk. 4001 D's ( the counterpart of the nasty JS-3 ) and all the airpower ( 24 F-16's , 12 RGB Devilhounds , 12 Mi-24's , 25 Bell HU1's) with the assorted R-3's , the adopted version of a crusie missile . The army sailed into the baltic sea on 0001 of May 1 , 1978 . They declared war on Estonia on 0002 , as they neared 10 miles from the coast . 2 RGB Devilhounds dropped bombs on the Estonian Parliament building , right during a council assembly . 8 of the 12 council members died . By 0003 , the army landed just off Parnu beach . No resistance was recorded , not until the force reached Paikuse . 2 Kv-1s were posted there , but no one was manning them . The 1st Mechanized army comandeered the two . From Paikuse , the 1st,2nd,3rd,4th army went with the 1st Mechanized army to capture Parnu up to Tallinn and west of that road . The 5th ,6th,7th,8th and 2nd Mechanized army headed to the Paide crossroads . From there , the armies split up into 4 and went up into the east and 1 went into the west , to capture and secure the reserves . Simultaneously , 12,000 Latvian troops with 30 IS3's marched into Tartu , via the Valga road , whilst a second army with 50 armored carriers and 10 IS-4'S marched to Ahtme via the Voru , Tartu road . By 0034 of May 13 , 1978 , Tallinn was taken , along with all the major cities of Estonia . The council surrendered the country for 3 military bases in the border be turned into camps instead of forts . Rusmarkarya didnt agree , but rather took an army and placed it in Tallinn to be safe . Latvia was allied now , with all their agricultural products , manpower and human services , through the process of every rich family had to send a son or daughter to Rusmarkarya for "hostages" , and if any soldier of Rusmarkarya will fall through arms , a blood price of 1000 dragons shall be paid . The taxes of Latvia were decreased by Rusmarkarya by 10 stags , instead of the usual 100 stags and 1 dragon . Estonia had taken a different sort of "persuasion " to convert them to Rusmarkaryan side . A trade embargo took its toll , and the russians obliged , and soon felt the price of 1 extra dragon for tax . Latvia and Estonia both had to give up every automatic weapon , every tank , armored carrier and scientist they had . Some volunteered, but none were taken by force . The peace times The coffers of Rusmarkarya soon grew up to be the 10th largest in Europe , through the skilled workforce , schooling , entrepenuers of Rusmarkarya and the highly valued government banks . By 1980 , the Rusmarkaryans followed the sense of germans - the perfect race . The sons of scientists with blonde hair and mothers of beauty and height and intelligence of blonde hair were sent to Rusmarkarya for fostering . The Rusmarkaryans believe in the perfect race , but not Genocide . These foster children of the country studied in Rusmark's Grand School of Masters , for boys , but the women studied at 'Rusmark's Grand School of Scarlets , for girls . The college education they recieve was at the Eslavitoruskan Grand University , originally named the University of Lithuania's State of Rus . The men were cycled through the job selection . Noting that the perfect men soldiers could only be officers , the soldiers of low ranks were primarily "unworthy" in the eyes of the perfect men . The perfect women were trained to be either the best wives , the best businesswomen or the best teachers . Women werent allowed to go to war , but they were allowed to lead the federation . The Third World War (WW3) In the year of our lord , 1994 , the 264th pope was assasinated by an assasin . The assasin was tried for his guilt , but he was killed by an american theologist before while he was being walked to the court . The incident envoked outrage . The Americans were blamed for the assasination by every Catholic country in the world (almost all countries) . The Americans sweetened the situation with gifts of nuclear waste into the oceans . The Russians declared war on America on 0012 of July 7 , 1996 . The east followed suit with Russian allies declaring for blood . Rusmarkarya declared for Russia , sending tons of grain . The Los Angeles bay was flooded with reports of sickness and death . Americans openly shouted for nuclear holocaust . The president responded with a stern no , but he also sent a commando unit to take 5 important ships and sail them back as commandeered vessels . All 5 failed . With 45 countries donating millions of troops and hundreds of thousands of tons of food , the war seemed lost for the Americans . The Allies sent 40 B-2 bombers to bomb Donetsk , Moscow and St. Petersburg . Only 2 managed to drop a payload in Donetsk , sinking 1 fishing vessel . One of St. Petersburg's minor bridges were damaged in the incursion . All 10 bombers headed to Moscow were destroyed whilst still over mainland Russia . 2 months after the first incursions , the royal family died in a suicide bombing in a royal parade , so the UK's people were left demoralized . By this time , all of Europe's mainland except for Sweden and Finland have declared for the Axis Powers . Africa was left untouched by the fighting , but the Caucasian oil fields were guarded by 1 army and a squadron of fighters . The pacific was in a distraught' plague . China was fighting Japan , the Philippines got invaded by China , yet the Chinese were beaten back twice . Thailand , Laos ,Cambodia and Vietnam were actively engaged in border incursions . Malaysia and Indonesia ganged up on Borneo . Australia was busy island hopping to aid the Philippines , Guam , and Brunei . India destroyed Pakistan's radar systems with 10 incursions of B-1's . Pakistan responded to India's attack with a swift and brutal non-nuclear missile barrage to the borders . Israel is holding its own against its neighbors . With all of these countries fighting , it is hard to imagine that 200 coutries lay involved majorly . By 2010 , 16 years after first blood , the first Axis troops stepped inside the Royal Palace . After 5 years of repeated bombing , strafings and amphibious spearheads , an army finally broke through .As UK surrendered , Wales did too , but not without guerillas still lurking about . By 2011 , the 7th day of the 12th month of the two-thousandth and eleventh year after the death of Jesus Christ , Israel fired 10 nuclear warheads at Pakistan . Pakistan didnt fire a nuclear warhead ... Rather , they sent in 10 armies to aid Israel's neighbors . Millions died that year in Pakistan . Russia followed suit , sending 12 armies to Alaska . The Alaskans were prepared . However , this wasnt D-Day . These were forests , icy mountains and hills , broken road tracks . The Russian tanks blasted their way through a river gorge . At the battle of the Ice Bear , Russian conscripts were pitted against a larger number of American Ranger Special Forces . Even if the Russians were green soldiers , they knew the cold . The Russians ambushed the Americans as the long column of reinforcements trudged along the cold , high mountain road . Hundreds fell to their deaths , thousands died , and anotehr thousand were captured . The Russians commandeered 30 Humvees , 20 Bradley's , 10 Strykers ,5 Abrams and 2 M777 SPG's . The Russians advanced on Vancouver , defenseless . The Russians raped thousands of women and killed all the men in the city , then they set up a camp and left a division to hold and defend . The Russians advanced on the Alaska-America Highway , and faced minot opposition from some militia forces and some poorly held roadblocks . Another Russian army landed in Seattle , another three in Eureka , off portland , and 2 russian fleets with a hundred thousand men attacked Los Angeles . America sent 14 armies to respond , but they were too late . The Russians had already advanced into Salt Lake City , Las Vegas and Spokane . The war ended suddenly when the American city of Washington D.C . was invaded by a commando force , who killed all the American Senators in hearing in one go . The Armistice : The New World Powers The new Chief Justice signed an Armistice between the Allies and the Axis , seceding half of the United States to Russia , now called New Russian Federation , which includes China , the Middle East , The Federation of Rusmarkaryan States, Korea ( United by Kim-li-Kook) and parts of Africa . The Russian Federation had grown to conquer one-thirds of all the land in the world . The United Allies , formed in 2000 , was made up of all countries west of Germany and the North Americans . The Philippines , Thailand and India included . The Imperial Order , on the other hand , was allied with the Russian Federation but the Imperial Order was itself composed of Japan , Manchuria , the Aleutians , Guam and Pearl Harbor . The Great Kaiser order of the German Empire was forged from Germany , Austria , some Czech states , Finland , Sweden , the Italians and the like . The German Empire was always busy leading incursions into heavily disputed Belguim borders , but the Russian Federation sent them back running . Some South American states supported the Russian Federation , like Brazil , Argentina and Mexico . The Imperial Order seized Uruguay and Peru in 2003 . A new leader Birth Albert Spcheer was born on 1967 , during the Cold War , to Annita Murovanaka , a prominent lady , and to William Spcheer , the Secretary of State of F.S.R. . His family wasnt wealthy , because her mother was estranged to her rich family , thus Albert lived a simple life, and full of virtues . Life as a student He was a straight student , and never missed a note to take . He graduated from the Eslavitoruskan University with the ''Alexander Vladimir ''Award , awarded only to students of the dean's and Emperor's lists . As a Lawyer He worked as a lawyer until he reached 30 , when he decided to travel the F.S.R. to study the demographic . For 6 years he lived with the Balkan settlers , for 2 years he lived with Jews , and for anotehr 3 years he lived in the slums of F.S.R. . Politics ; being an Emperor When he reached 41 , he became the Secretary of Budget Management , and after that became a 3- star appointed commanding general of the F.S.R. mechanized divisions . In 2015 , he ran for the council . He won , and he implemented and issued 12 laws whilst he was a council member . After serving for a term as a council member , the current Emperor was impeached by the council , and Schpeer was chosen as the new Emperor . Category:Realism Category:Fantasy Worlds Category:Science Fiction Category:Federations